The Beast Within
by Sonicthehedgewolf
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog has always been a hero. But what would happen if our fave hedgehog ever decided to go AWOL.   Better than it ... I hope *Rating may change*
1. Prolonge

The beast within 00

Hearts set aflame by the spell of the full moon; a circle of fire that burns in the night.

Can not be stopped it's the curse of the werewolf; a child of the night that howls to the moon.

– Timeless Miracle.

This beast was not her son

Queen Aleena was hiding in the shadows of a nearby building as she watched the beast that used to be her son. For those of you who don't know said queen's son was Sonic the hedgehog. At the moment Sonic doesn't look much like the blue and peach hedgehog he's known to be. Right now Sonic looks like a bizarre mixture of a wolf and a hedgehog. The beast he is now is 5 times said hedgehog's original size. The beast stands as tall as the guardian Echo on all fours and on two's (legs) he towers over Echo by a full three heads.

"Watch Out!"

"Get out the way!"

Beast-sonic had just missed his twin's head as he swiped at the green hedgehog.

"Way uncool bro! I just got this vest." Because Sonic had missed Manic's head, he had tried again to decapitate his twin and had slashed the back of Manic's vest. "You're lucky he didn't take your damn head off!" Sonia yelled at one of her twin brothers. "Watch Out!" Manic had just saved his twin from ending up a princess pancake underneath their now mutated brother's paw. Because he had missed, Sonic had cracked the ground when he had tried to squash his sister. Normally Sonic wasn't that strong, the only muscles being strong enough to cause damage like that were his legs. But ever since he made the seemly permanent transformation into a huge muscular beast that happened nearly six weeks ago everything had changed, He had become stronger in a way that made Mighty, Echo, and Knuckles' strength look like nothing. Said power-houses were being tossed around like ragdolls by the mutated hedgehog.

"Sonic get the bloody hell off me!" Jessy, a gray furred timber wolf Anthro that was partly robotized, yelled as her adoptive brother now had her pinned to the ground. Unfortunately for Sonics' friends when he had made the transformation; sonic had lost all memories of his friends and family.

In lame-men's terms Sonic was just too hungry to care to worry about who he was actually eating. He wanted red-meat and he was gonna get it ; whether it was his friends or just some poor random stranger.

Right now it seemed that Jessy was going to meet an unfortunate end in her adoptive brother's stomach.

"I must do something." Queen Aleena was forbidden by the oracle to intervene in her children's lives. Oracle be damned, if she didn't do something her son would be stuck as that cursed beast forever. "Somebody get him off of me!" Jessy was failing around beneath the wolf-like creature that was about to eat her. And by some rare miracle that was Manic, Sonic was off of Jessy and embedded into a building's wall 20 feet from the two.

"How did you do THAT?" All three powerhouses yelled at Manic while they watched Sonic crawl out of his homemade crater in the side of the building. "I don't know." Manic was just as awestricken as the others. "You okay Jess?"

"Yea. Scared stiff, but I'll live." Sonic gave himself a full body shake and lunged for Manic.

/Boom/

Aleena had made her choice without a mental decision to. She had run out from her hiding place and had used her powers to stop Sonic's advance.

"MOM?"

Aleena turned around to face her two normal children, both of which had wide, watering eyes. She would comfort them after she save her oldest son, who was now stalking forward after the mild shock of being counter mid-air.

"Sonic I can help you but only if you let me." Aleena was trying to reach her son underneath the fur and muscle. She was answered by a vicious snarl. "Sonic please. I did not give birth to a monster. Stop this; I know you do not wish to harm your siblings or any of your friends."

Sonic had stopped his advance to stare down at the female that stood in his way of lunch.

*Sonic POV*

Who is this female creature to stop me from feeding? Very well, if she stands in the way of my feast the she will be the first to die.

I will…. I-I know this creature.

I-I know all of these creatures. There my….friends.

Sonic was beginning to remember.

"Mom?"

-End of Sonic's POV-

"Yes Sonic; it's me. You're not a monster, you have to stop this. I know that you don't want to hurt anyone."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Dude its okay; we know you didn't have any control." Manic was at his mother's side now staring up (way up) at his brother. Who at the moment was trying to put as much space as possible between himself and his friends and family.

"Please. You guys gotta get outta here. I can't control-"

What little control Sonic had over his beast form was shattered and now…

" MUST FEED."

" OH GOD NO!" Everyone present (including the queen) backed away from the monster that used to be Sonic. They all took off running at the sound of Sonic's howl.

The beast was on the prowl

-The End for Now-


	2. Chapter 1

**The beast within 01**

"He's gonna kill us no matter where we go."

"Shut up Knuckles!"

'Oh how the mighty have fallen.' That was the message that was being broadcast all over the city. Maybe even the country. Ever since Sonic the hedgehog went AWOL, the city's been thrown into chaos. No one could save the mutated hedgehog from the animal he's become. Or so says Eggman and Greavenson. Both being the idiots that infected Sonic with the Malach virus in the first place. But Sonics' friends won't give up. Especially his siblings, both adopted and blood-related alike. They refuse to leave their brother a mindless monster. But alas, all their efforts to bring out the hedgehog's true nature have been in vain.

If only they had seen the signs….

~6 weeks ago~

"Dude you look horrible." Manic looked down at his slightly older brother. Sonic looked up weakly at his twin. "I don't feel so hot either." Manic reached down and helped his sick twin to his feet. It's been nearly a week since the others rescued Sonic from the clutches of the evil Dr. Eggman and the devious Greavenson. And since then Sonics' has been overcome with a horrible flu –like sickness. And it's weird, because Sonic NEVER gets sick. Sure a cold or two but never like THIS.

"Manic…let go of…. I gotta…" Sonic cut himself off by blowing chunks right in front of his and Manic path back to the hospital wing of the freedom fighter base. Which the deathly sick hedgehog has more or less moved into. "Oh man. Not again." Manic looked down at his brother who he promptly dropped when the Anthro had made his need known.

Manic's been puked on by his twin way too many times this past week.

"You 'Kay bro?"

"Besides the fact you basically threw me?" "Sorry dude. But this is the last vest I got till wash day. Gotta make it last." Sonic snorted as he stood up and wiped his mouth. "Would you stop looking at me like that? I can feel the pity coming outta ya."

"Sorry." Manic moved back to his brother's side and help support the weakened anthro.

"I'm so sick of that word. It's all I've been hearing this whole effing week. I'm sick. Not dying."

"Sure feels like it sometimes." Sonic looked in surprise at his brother. He was clearly upset about his condition. "There's nothing that you could have done bro. If it wasn't for you and the others who knows what those two would have done to me." Manic and Sonic reached the nurse' office and were meet by 3 very considered females. One being Sonics' girlfriend Amy, another being Sonics' adopted sister Jessie, and last being Sonics' twin sister Sonia. "Manic your back. Where'd you find him?"

"Bro was out by the lake. He puked on the way back." Manic mentioned as Jessie and Sonia rushed Sonic back to his bed.

"Were you trying to kill yourself? You know you've been having fainting spells."

"You could have fainted and fell into the lake."

"Then would have promptly drowned."

Sonic sent a look of distress to the group of males that were gathering to see him. In that crowd were the two guardians Echo and Knuckles, Shadow, Mighty, and of course Manic. How could they just stand there and let the girls yell at me. Was Sonics' first thought. Then as if they could read his mind, each one of the guys shrugged at him. Sonic let out a groan then fell backwards onto his bed. Then he quickly wished he hadn't. The sudden movement had made him sick. What doesn't make me sick? Sonic thought as he quickly sprinted to the nearest trashcan to puke. He groaned as he stood up again. He wobbled drunkenly then collapsed on the floor. At least he would have fallen. But Manic was quick to catch his brother. "Maybe you should lay down bro. Before you really hurt yourself." Sonic allowed himself to be carried back to his bed. He groaned as he laid down. When and if he ever got better he was going to pay Egghead and Greavenson back for this. That is if Manic or Sonia didn't get there first. They have made several different plans to break into those two madmen's base and get back at them for hurting Sonic.

The hedgehog in question groaned, bringing all attention to himself. "Why are all these light so damn bright?" The lights were off the next second. Sonic smiled. "I'm sure you all got more important things to do then watch a sick hedgehog." "Tails says you might not just be sick." Sonic looked at Amy. "What are you trying to say Love? I only got a couple days to live." He was still smiling. No one could look the grinning hedgehog in the eyes. His grin soon became a look of horror.

"Your- your joking right? I'm not really gonna die from a little flu virus. Right?" Again no one could look the hedgehog in the eye. Manic spoke up."Dude we're not even sure you got the flu." He looked into Sonics' face. "Bro what do you remember from your time in the base? Maybe there's something you saw that could help Tails and Jessie find a cure."

Sonic thought back to that day. "I don't remember much. After they dragged me in. They had some robotized Anthroes chained me down to a bed. Then Greavenson came towards me with this huge ass-"

"SONIC!"

Sonic rolled his eyes at Jessie. She never did like him or Tails cursing - even if she did it most of the time. "Excuse me. Anyway he came at me with this huge needle with some purple stuff in it."

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

"HOLY SHIT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU STICKING THAT THING!"

"Don't worry Sonic. This will only hurt…A lot." Sonic out right screamed when Greavenson came around to the back of him. When he suddenly noticed there was a hole in the table where his butt was just wide enough for that monster of a needle.

"OH HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT GONNA STICK THAT NEEDLE UP MY ASS!"

"Such language from one so young. Just relax Sonic, look on the bright side."

"What Bright …HELLO!"

"The bright side is that it's over." Greavenson smirked at sonic who was happily cursing both him and to the deepest parts of hell. "Give it a rest Sonic. Greavenson I have the sedative. There's plenty to keep that hyper-active hedegie under."

"What do you two psychoses plan to do ta me?"

"An experiment Sonic. You're gonna LOVE the results."

That set the pissied off hedgehog into another round of cursing until he was gladly put to sleep by Dr. Eggman.

Unknown to the sleeping hedgehog Greavenson and Eggman injected a very deadly and old virus into him. The Malach virus is a very primitive version of the popular rabies virus. It acts just like the rabies viruses expect this virus has adapted to the Anthro species. And once in full effect it can make a monster out of the most docile Anthro.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

><p>"They put me under before they did anything else." Manic and Sonia growled; They had nearly killed both men on sight after they saw their brother knocked out cold with blood surrounding him. "They did it so you probably wouldn't be able to tell anyone else to get help." Sonic looked at Knuckles. That was the first time he had spoken. "Don't tell me your worried about me Knuckles. Or are you doing it to get on Sonia's good side?" Knuckles snorted, and also gave Sonic the satisfaction of seeing him blush. "No. I could care less about what Sonia thinks about me."<p>

Then why is she giggling? Sonic asked Knuckles mentally.

"But I'm a guardian. And it's a blow to my pride as one to see you hurt like this. And Unable to help you. No matter how annoying you are." "The same goes for me." This came from Echo. "You guys worry too much. I'm fine." And to prove his point further Sonic climbed out of bed and did 5 pushups, 1 back flip and a front flip.

"See." Everyone in the room eyed Sonic expecting him to go running to the trashcan again.

Sonic lasted 15 minutes before the motions caught up with him and sent him flying to the trash can.

"Your perfectly fine huh?" Sonic smiled shyly at his siblings. Manic and Shadow helped a dizzy green-faced Sonic back onto his bed. "Your hopeless." Jessie said as she walked in with a bowl of chicken soup. She handed it to Sonic. "I had to try." Sonic smiled good heartily as he took the bowl from Jessie. He hadn't noticed but he was starving. He downed the soup quickly. Everyone eyed Sonic. Not 2 days ago, Sonic couldn't even hold the bowl to drink the broth himself. Someone had to feed it to him, then not 5 minutes later he would puke the broth back up. Now he was downing bowls left and right. "Are you okay?" Amy asked as Sonic handed back his bowl for his 7 refill. "Actually I feel a lot better." Sonic once again got out of bed. "Not again Sonic. Please just lay down and rest." "But I feel great…. I feel a lot stronger all of a sudden. What do you put in this stuff?" Sonic pointed down at his empty bowl after again downing the broth. "It's just soup Sonic. And I didn't make it. Sonia and Amy did earlier. "Well its good. But I'm still hungry. What else is there?"

4 bowls of soup, 6 sandwiches, and 40 pounds of cooked meat later Sonic was bouncing off the walls.

Literally.

"Are you sure you're okay?" "I'm great love. I've never felt so strong before." Sonic jumped down from the ceiling and kissed Amy full on in the mouth. "We haven't been able to do that lately." Amy smiled at Sonic as he continued to kiss her. "You should get sick more often." Sonic smiled and kissed Amy's neck. He felt a growing pain in his upper jaws. He pulled away from Amy. "Sonic? What's wrong?" "My mouth. There's something wrong with my upper jaw." Sonic ran his tongue over his top row of teeth and found the problem.

It was his canines they were slowly growing into fangs. The same for the two K-9's on his lower jaws. He snapped his jaws as his canines forced open his mouth. "Sonic what's going on?" Sonia screamed hysterically. Her brother looked like he was in pain. "I don't know." Everyone flinched away from what must have been his voice. Sonic could feel the same pressure in his hands and feet. One glance at his hands told him that his claws were growing out just like his fangs. Pain hit his chest next, a deep growl emitting from his throat. "Bro?" Manic took a step towards his twin and almost didn't live to regret it. Sonic sprang for his twin's throat. Manic was wrestling a clearly dazed Sonic. A Sonic who acted like an animal. Snapping his jaws and clawing for his neck. Echo grabbed Sonic only to be backhanded away by an unusually strong hedgehog. And from Sonics' throat came a terrible snarl.

A real one. Not imitation snarl that Anthroes are capable of.

Everyone stared horrified at a clearly insane hedgehog. A hedgehog that just jumped out of the open window and ran off on all fours. The fastest of the startled group in the hopstail wing followed after the hedgehog. Manic stopped short as his sick brother again tried to kill him. He screamed for help and Sonic set off again. Then the most bizarre thing happened. (I mean even crazyier then the rest of the things Sonics' done tonight.) A hedgehog raised his head and let out a long wolf-like howl towards the nearly full moon. Then a hydrophobic hedgehog dove- Not fall - Dove headfirst into the nearby lake and SWAM away into the night. Leaving his followers awestruck.

That was the very first piece of evidence that something was happening to Sonic.

* * *

><p>AN: Heres the first offical chapter for the Beast Within. I forgot to put a disclamier on the prolonge so here it is: **Sonic and comapny is owned by Sega and I own nothing but this storyline. I have no money so it would be pointless to sue. Echo the ednica(sp?)is owned by Lady of Ice Chaos and you can check out her stuff on Deviantart. And a few elements of her Road-Saga is in here along with some Sonic Underground inspired stuff. Both from the actually t.v show and Lady Ice's saga.* **

Read & Review please


	3. Chapter 2

**The Beast Within 02**

Great. Just Great.

This is what she got for partying on a school night. Brooke, a college student, had just left the bar where all her friends had been partying. And on the way back to her dorm (being so glad that she hadn't drove to the party. Seeing that she was so stoned now) had gotten lost. She stumbled down the street drunkenly, trying to get home.

*Heavy Breathing*

"Who-Whose there?" Weird. She sworn she heard someone. All well. She had to hurry and get home before she passed out.

*Panting. Heavy Panting*

Brooke spun around just in time to see something, or someone disappear into the shadows. "Whose there? I know you're out here."Again no one answered her. Chill Brooke. It's just the vodka talking. There's nothing after you.

"Pretty girls shouldn't be outside this type of night. It's dangerous."

Brooke screamed as she turned around and faced the physicopath that's been stalking her. She expected to see some drunk dude with messed up clothes trying to get a thrill from a drunk 19 year old girl. But instead she saw an Anthro. She'd never seen this type of Anthro though. One with huge claws and fangs, and stayed on all fours.

"What's wrong beautiful. Never seen an Anthro before?"

She recognized his voice. "I-I know you. Your Sonic right? Sonic the hedgehog."

"You've heard of me? I'm flattered. Too bad it won't save you."

This is wrong. The Sonic she'd heard about wasn't a sexual predator. He had a girlfriend - Amy was her name. And Sonic was a hedgehog. Not some bizarre …thing.

"What's wrong? Got nothing else to say." He growled as he stalked towards her.

"What do you want from me?"

"Ain't it obvious? I'm hungry, you're gonna feed me with your meat."

He was right in front of her now. With a quick swipe with his bigger hands. (paws?) He made her fall backwards. She screamed as he dragged her by her pants leg into an alley.

Where no one can hear you scream, a little voice told Brooke. Why was he looking at her like that? If he was gonna kill her mind as well get it over with.

Sonic tilted his head slightly. He could hear something then at the same time couldn't hear it.

Sonic moved closer to his prey. Now he understood. This girl was pregnant; a smaller faster heartbeat was playing underneath the heart beat of the girl. Sonic smiled.

2 for 1 deal.

"You're pregnant."

Brooke wrapped her arm around her middle. She had completely forgotten about 'Little Damon' in the fear of the moment. "How do you know that?"

"I can hear its heartbeat." Sonic licked his lips. Brooke burst into tears.

"Please. Please if you have to kill me. Can I at least have my baby first? I love Matt. I hate to take Damon away from him. You can eat me or whatever after my babies born."

How sweet. This human doesn't fear for her life. She fears for her unborn child. I could let her go. I could track her down again by her scent then I could have this Matt along with her and Damon.

Sonics' stomach growled. He was starving. He had to feed now.

"I'm sorry. I can't wait 9 months for my meal."

He stalked towards the girl. With a claw he tipped up her chin. Exposing that pretty white throat, with its blue veins decorating it. He looked at her stomach.

"Would you like to see your baby before you die?"

"WHAT?"

Sonic smiled then applied his fangs to the soft baby bump. Brooke screamed as knifes pierced her stomach. Sonic wretched out the fetus from Brooke's womb. Blood poured from the hole. Sonic dropped the fetus next to the girl.

"My little boy! My sweet innocent little boy." Brooke cradled the dying fetus to her chest. "Damn you. Damn you to the deepest parts of hell."

"Been there. Done that. Burned the damn shirt." Sonic smiled as he bit into the still grieving mother. Her blood rushing down his throat. His body expanding and growing as he devoured her flesh.

A wolf. That's what he was. A wolf, Brooke thought just as she lost consciousness.

A recently feed hedgehog raised his muzzle to the sky and let out a smug canine howl.

Ironically, the moon was full.

* * *

><p>Sonic woke up the next day back in the Nurse wing. His body was sore and he found that he couldn't remember the night before. Sonic sat up.<p>

"Sonic your back!"

Sonic was glomped by his girlfriend. "Back? Where have I've been?"

"You mutated into some kind of monster and tried to kill me." Sonic looked over Amy's head and saw his brother. "I did what now?"

After an hour of explaining what happened yesterday to a very confused Sonic. He was taken to Tails' house to be checked out.

Tails couldn't find anything wrong with Sonic. Besides the fact that Sonic was stronger than normal. And bigger. He was already a head taller than his twin brother. And he was beginning to fill out.

This continued for 3 or 4 weeks. Sonic went out hunting at night. Only to come back to a worried group of friends and family. And when they asked him where's he been. He could never answer. He could never remember. Then 2 weeks later the freedom fighters were called out by Greavenson and Eggman. Then once everyone (heroes and enemies alike) were out in station square. Eggman set off a frequency that awakened the Malach inside of Sonic and caused his permanent transformation from hedgehog, to an uncontrollable man/Anthro eating werewolf type monster. Forcing all of his friends to face off against Sonic in a feeble attempt to free the hedgehog. Now we find everyone hiding from Sonic including Dr. Eggman and Greavenson.

"You jackasses! Look what you've done to our brother!" Sonia and Manic were in a full fledge scold fest as they yelled at the two idiots that caused Sonics' mutation. Even the beautiful queen Aleena (who like her eldest son couldn't hold a grudge to save her life) had some ill will towards the two men who have damned her son to a life of destruction, hatred and darkness. Both of Sonics' twins were taking turns yelling at the two idiots that turned their brother into a monster. "What would you two even gain from turning him into that beast?" "When Greavenson told me about the virus I was originally frightened of the idea of unleashing it on Sonic. Seeing the monster he becomes when he turns dark but…" Greavenson took up Eggman's sentence. "I-I thought I could control him once the transformation was done. I've done this experiment several times before this." "And?" All of the anxious anthroes looked to the wicked man who had done this to their friend. "With human specimens they died within 48 hours." All of the females (yes even the queen) gave a cry of anguish. "Regular animals died within the month from to high hormone levels."

"And anthroes?" Manic egged on.

Greavenson looked Manic dead in the eye. He smiled darkly. "We'll find out soon enough Now won't we." Manic roared, which sounded like something that his mutated older brother could now do. And attacked Greavenson.

No one reached to aid Greavenson.

Echo and Knuckles finally reached and dragged the clearly pissed hedgehog from the nearly strangled man. Manic lips lifted to bare his teeth and a rarely heard growl was being sound. Shadow quickly grabbed Sonia before the upset female could finish what her brother had started. "Both of you need to calm down. If you kill him then Sonic will be gone forever. Is that what you want?" Both hedgehogs shook their head no. Shadow looked at Amy, Jessie, and Mighty who were behind him. They all looked like they may go for Greavenson's throat too. "Do you 3 understand? He's the only one who can cure Sonic. If he dies then Sonic does too." The other three pissed Anthroes nodded. Queen Aleena spoke up. "There is no cure. Is there Greavenson?" The wicked man smiled and shook his head. "There is a cure. Death." Manic and Sonia shrieked and they both lunged for Greavenson's throat. Both Guardians and Shadow had a hard time prying them off. "Calm down. Knuckles control her!" Shadow yelled at a red faced Knuckles. "What am I supposed to do?" "Aren't you two just about dating?" "I can't control her when she's like THIS." He didn't deny them dating. Shadow and Manic thought.

I gotta shot. Shadow smiled to himself. After all he had the hots for Sonia too. The queen continued. "What do you really plan to do? Hide behind them (she motioned to Sonics' friends) hope that Sonic won't attack his old friends. As you can see. That didn't go all too well earlier." Greavenson said nothing. "All my other experiments came after me after the change was done. Sonic is a hell of a lot more dangerous than they were. And I don't know the expiration date on this experiment." "My brother isn't an experiment. He's a victim." Manic stalked forward towards Greavenson.

One punch. That's all he wanted.

Aleena put up her arm. Stopping her youngest son from advancing. She turned back to Greavenson. "That's why you two have been sticking near his friends. Your afraid that my son will come after his 'creators'." Neither Eggman or Greavenson said anything. "You are correct. When my other specimens were dying they changed back to their original forms. Besides the normal animals, they turned into Anthroes. When I asked them how they felt during the process. They all answered the same way."

"And that is?" Greavenson looked at Manic annoyed. "They all said 'Damn you to the deepest parts of hell. One day one of us is going to kill you.' And I believe that Sonic just might be the one to do it." They all looked at him stunned. "If you believe my son may kill you. Then why don't you help in the effort to reverse the curse you've laid upon him."

"Because it's futile. The Malach virus is irreversible. There is no cure for this virus." "What is the Malach virus?" Tails stepped forward. He does anything for his adoptive older brother. Including finding a cure for a non-curable disease.

"The Malach is a very primitive version of the rabies virus." "Rabies? You gave Sonic rabies. Are you insane? Sonic can control the 7 chaos emeralds. They in turn feed of of the energy Sonic gives off. God only knows what kind of power they could unleash." Greavenson put his hand to his chin. "I never considered that. I know how much resilience having that much control over chaos could build. That's why I figured Sonic would make a good host. I thought I could at least get a good month out of him. Before he burned out."

Manic rubbed the bridge of his nose. He couldn't get Sonic (the real sonic. Not the monster Greavenson created) out of his head. He could hear his brother laughing and taunting him about how slow he was. He could hear Sonic singing to his favorite song 'Grow up' by Simple Plan. Then no matter how hard he tried not to…he kept imaging a world without Sonic.

A world without his careless, annoying, stubborn, pigheaded brother would be… horrible. No matter how much of an ass his brother was. Manic just couldn't imagine a world without him. Sonic could be really annoying without even trying. But he also had the biggest heart anyone could ever have. A world without Sonic was a world without color for Manic. Sonic made his life exciting. "There has to be a way to stop this from happening to Sonic. We can't let him die. Not a monster. I won't let it happen." Tails turned from Manic and addressed Greavenson. He agreed with Manic completely. "How did ancient people deal with the disease? There has to be a cure somewhere."

Greavenson thought back to all the research he had done on the virus. "There is. There's a sedative that ancient tribe people used. But it may be too late." "Tell me." Tails moved in closer.

There was hope. Not much. But there was hope.

"They used a sample of the victim's DNA. Hair, some drops of blood, flesh, things of that matter. And by using the actually virus combined with the victim's DNA and injecting it into the blood stream like any normal shot. The 2 virus will counter act each, canceling the effects." "And you kept that to yourself why?" Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Because it may be too late already. Not to mention the danger of actually retrieving the DNA we need." "You keep saying that. How would it be too late?" Amy stepped around Shadow. "Because my dear. The counter attack sedative will only work if we have Sonics' untouched DNA. DNA that hasn't been reshaped by the Malach virus." "So we need one of his quills. Not a piece of fur."

"Exactly."

"I still don't see why it might be too late." "Because over time the virus will make Sonic more beast than hedgehog. Hoping that it hasn't already. Getting close enough to take a quill from that beast - if he has anymore - will be a problem in itself." "How are we going to do this then? Sonics' become too strong for any of us to handle. Unless Manic can tell us how he saved Jessie." Mighty looked at the green hedgehog. "I told you. I haven't the slightest idea. It just happened." Mighty left it at that.

Without Sonic here. They were all pretty much lost.

Everyone looked at Manic. "Why you dude looking at me?" No one said anything. But it went without saying. Manic was the closest thing they had to Sonic; if he hadn't been so freaked out, Manic would have been flattered. "But I'm not Sonic." No one said anything. They just kept staring at him. Manic looked to his sister. Maybe she could set them straight. But Manic had no such luck. Sonia was looking up at him from her spot on the floor next to their mother. Why was she looking at him like that? He was the baby out of the triplets. He had always been the baby. In his adopted family he was the youngest. And now with his blood siblings he was still the youngest. You can't throw this type of responsibility on a little brother.

Sonia continued to stare up at her slightly younger brother. She hadn't noticed how tall he gotten. This is kinda cruel she thought. She knew how unstilted this would make him. "You can't be serious sis. I usually look to you or Sonic to lead this type of thing." She smiled. "And you always complain how you never get to lead. Well here's your chance bro." Manic frowned Sonia had been no help at all. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess you're right. Okay I guess we have to find Sonic first." He looked at Greavenson "Do you know where the monster you created would be at 6 in the morning?" Manic was surprised to see the mad man nod. He hadn't expected him to answer. "He should be on his way back to his hideout. I followed him once when he first started showing signs that the Malach was taking control." "Can you show us?" "Yes. But I'm not going in. Sonic is already out to get me."

You shouldn't have infected him. Manic thought bitterly. "Come on, let's go save Sonic."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Well heres the second chapter. I'll be updating this story more often since its spring break and my cable's off til thurdays. Let me know what you think and if i should change or tweak anything.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

The beast within 03

"You are all insane. Going right into the lion's den." All the anthroes ignored Eggman's pleas. They were going to save Sonic or they were going to die trying.

"That's what you are going to do die." Manic flipped Greavenson the bird. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you two dumbasses. So shut up. Or I'm gonna feed you to my monster brother." The humans shut right up. "So how are we going in Manic?" Mighty looked at Manic when a savage snarl was heard from the abounded house where Sonic has made himself at home. It wasn't even a house really. It had the basic structure of a normal 2 story house. But there was a gaping hole where the door used to be. A hole that Echo couldn't reach the top of. This was saying something; the guardian was somewhere around 8feet. Manic asked himself what Sonic would do. And he was surprised at the answer he gotten. "We go in carefully. Everyone say on their guard. If Sonic comes after you get out of here as quickly as you can with whoever you can save. Echo you stay near the girls, and my...mother. Knuckles, you shadow and Mighty are coming with me to find my brother." Everyone stared at him surprised. It was like Manic had channeled his brother and gave the orders in the same rushed, excited way Sonic did. Manic didn't stick around for the praise through. He was anxious to save his brother. They all entered the house. Inside it looked like a tornado had a house party. Claw marks decorate the entry way. The wall paper hung from the walls. Then a trail of blood led to the basement. Manic couldn't help but imagine Sonic dragging a screaming, bleeding person down into the depths of the house. The thought sent shivers down his spine. "Please don't tell me where going down there." Knuckles was clearly scared after another snarl came from the gaping hole where the basement door used to be. "Not scared are you red head? I can't have my sister dating a wimp." "You wish. It's just Sonic eats humans AND Anthroes. He's already too strong for us. What's gonna stop him from killing us?" "Sonic is. I know my son is still in there somewhere. It just has to be the right situation."

"Right situation my ass. Sonic nearly killed us last time. And it was all because we we're too afraid to fight back. If Sonic comes after me. Then I'm not holding back." The queen nodded to herself. She could tell Shadow was serious. The band of scared anthroes made their way down to the basement. Amy tripped on something and Shadow had to jump to cover her mouth.

If he hadn't she would have screamed her head off. Shadow had to clench his own teeth together to keep from screaming himself. Right in front of them was a skull. A clean skull. With no trace of meat or blood left on it.

And it wasn't just any old human skull either. This skull had a muzzle.

It was an Anthro skull. Suddenly they we're all in a graveyard. Bones were everywhere. Manic reached down and brought up what looked like a thigh bone. "Right done to the bone." Manic showed the others what he was looking at. Two bite marks were emitted in the bone. The space between the marks were larger than his head. Another growl was heard. This one louder than the others.

"Oh My God."

Not 15 feet from them was Sonic - or the beast that was Sonic. And lucky for them. The beast was sleeping. Its larger body pulsing with each breath. Manic fell to his knees. Sonia buried her face in Knuckles shoulder; Amy did the same with Shadow. Everyone else just cringed away from the pulsing monster. Somehow Sonics' scent had changed. It was now a repulsive smell that illustrated a blood thirsty beast. Every single cell inside of all the Anthroes were telling them to run.

To run and abounded this suicide run.

But they couldn't. They came to rescue Sonic and they were going to do it. Manic stepped towards his sleeping brother. Mighty caught him by the wrist. "Are you insane? You can't just walk up to it...I mean him." "Why not? I came here to save my brother and that's what I'm going to do. You can turn around and leave. But I'm staying here." Aleena and Sonia smiled to themselves. Manic was taking charge. Mighty nodded. "Just be careful." Amy stepped past both boys and walked towards Sonics' make shift nest. Everyone would have screamed at Amy to stop but that would wake the sleeping beast. Amy ran her hand over Sonics' larger head. She knew Sonics' quills better than she knew her own. She had run her hands through the mass on his head so many times.

Fur. Fur. Fur. Matted Fur. Fur. Fur. Quill. Amy smiled to herself as her hand rested on something hard in the exact middle of her mutated boyfriends head. She gripped the quill more tightly and quickly yanked it out.

The beast didn't even stir.

Amy turned to leave when her foot came down on something hard. At first she thought it was a bone but upon close study she saw that it was a quill. She bent down and picked it up. Then dropped it. Sonic gave a deep rumble then settled into himself. Amy then walked carefully back to her surprised friends. She held up the quill.

"Got it." Amy handed the quill to Aleena, who had her hand out reach for it. "He's mottling. When his quills fall away. Fur grows to replace it." "Let's go while we still can." Everyone turned to leave and all the girls screamed at once. There blocking the way out was Sonic. He was growling as he glared at the creatures that were in his territory. Shadow did a double take. Looking from the beast in front of him. Then back to where the beast had been sleeping in the nest made of quills and bones. With a snarl Sonic started forward. One of Sonics' paws came down on a skull.

Completely shattering it as he continued forward. (Ironically the skull was an Anthro one) Sonic sprung forward and was stopped in the air. Aleena had countered him in the air again.

Sonic growled. The others thought he was growling at Aleena. But he was really growling at the invisible blunt wall he had collide with. That and at himself for forgetting that the cloaked female had strong power. He snapped his jaws as he tried to cross the invisible barrier again. He was again deflected.

He growled in frustration. There had to be a way through the un-seeable wall. Then he had an idea. Despite how he looked. Sonic was still perfectly capable of figuring things out. Sonic sprang again this time paw first. He landed on the wall for a split second before it shattered underneath his weight. The queen wavered a little. It was obvious she had felt the full force of Sonics' attack.

The beast snorted at the ground. As if he could see the invisible glass pieces beneath his feet. He snarled at the clearly frightened anthroes. He stalked forward. Sonic sprung forward again but this time he wasn't stopped by an invisible wall but by a wall of flesh. Manic had jumped to shield his sister and Amy. Sonics' claws cut easily though Manic's chest. He screamed as he fell to the ground. Blood poured from 3 slashes on Manic's chest.

I'm going to look like Scourge after this is all over, Manic thought as he got to his feet. Holding his bleeding chest. Sonic snarled as he pinned his normal brother. He raised his paw to deliver the final blow.

"SONIC NO!" The beast raised its head. Distracted from his kill for the moment. "Sonic stop it." Amy stepped forward. The beast tilted his head slightly. He knew her.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sonics' POV*<strong>

"A-Amy?" "Yes Sonic it's me. You need to stop this. You can't keep killing people." What is she talking about? These creatures live for my amusement. I climbed off of the bleeding green male, and walked closer to Amy. She cringed away from me. Why? What had I done to make her so frightened of me? She backed away from me. "Amy? Amy what did I do wrong?" "What did you do? You've murdered half the city's population!" I snarled at the black and red male. I started towards the annoying male. I was going to kill him just to shut him up. "Sonic stop." Amy leapt in front of the male. Why would she protect him? She was my mate, not his. I snarled. "Why are you acting like this? What did I do to make you so frightened of me?"

"You really don't understand. Do you?" "I understand that I have been looking for you. For the longest time. You're my mate and you haven't been by my side while I hunt." Why is she looking at me like that? What did those Anthroes tell her that would make her scared of me?

"You still remember me? What we shared."

"Of course I do."

"And you don't want to eat me?"

"Why on earth would I do that? You're my mate." Why is she smiling at me like that?

***End of Sonic POV***

* * *

><p>Amy's heart was pounding out of her chest. He remembered her. He remembered what they had shared. "Amy we have to get out of here." Amy turned and saw Mighty half way out of the basement. She turned and ran to the exit. Sonic roared and chased after his mate. Everyone was gathered outside of the house when Amy and Mighty came out. With a very upset mutated male following them. Amy screamed as Sonic caught her by the collar of her dress.<p>

"AMY!" Everyone turned on the beast that now held their friend in his jaws.

"You can't take her away from me. I won't let you take my mate." Sonic easily swatted away the Anthroes that tried to take Amy away. Again Amy screamed as she was suddenly dropped. Echo had tackled her captor. Sonic roared with pure animal fury. He had had enough!

With a snarl he bit into Echo's arm. With a growl he slammed Shadow and Knuckles down with his paws. The beast raised his head and let out a long howl. He put his head down and charged at his former friends. All of which scatted. He snarled as he watch them run; he hunt them down later. He looked back at Amy. She backed away from him as he walked over to her. Her ears were flat against her head. She smelled bad.

The smell of fear. She was afraid of him. He would change that.

He picked her up by the collar of her dress again. Like a wolf for his pup, Amy thought absently as she was carried back into the house. Instead of being taken downstairs, Sonic carried his mate upstairs. Amy noticed that the top floor was completely untouched. Sonic set her down on the bed in the Master bed room. His wolf-like tail wagging. Amy was afraid to say or do anything. "You don't have to be scared no more. Those other bad creatures can't hurt you now." Amy shook her head. He didn't understand. "Don't you remember them Sonic? There your friends." The beast shook his head. What's left of his quills rattling softly. "I have no friends. There is no need for them. There is food, and there's competition.

He looked at her. "And then there's you." Sonic pressed Amy down on the bed. His body over top of hers. "Sonic. Please this doesn't feel right." Sonics' ears dropped. She was still afraid of him. He climbed off. "That's okay. When I come back I'll show you that you don't have to be scared of me anymore. I'd never hurt you."

'I'd never hurt you Ames.' Amy blinked in surprise. She could remember perfectly the last time Sonic had said that to her. Sonic was still there. Hidden inside of that beast. But still there. She smiled slightly.

"That's my girl." Sonic turned to leave. "Where are you going?" "Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I'm just going out hunting." Sonic turned and left. I'm holding on by a thread. Amy thought to herself. It's our love that's keeping him from tearing my head off.

I hope the others can make the cure soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**The beast within 04**

"Please tell me this is all you need." Sonia looked up from her brother's side. Greavenson was looking at the DNA Amy had retrieved. "This should be fine. Now all we have to do is administer the shot." Sonia sighed out of relief; soon she would have both of her brothers back. Speaking of brothers… Sonia looked down at Manic who was resting on a make-shift bed. Sonic had slashed him across the chest. "You okay Manic?" Manic cracked one eye open. "A lot better than I was before." He smiled slightly. His chest didn't hurt as much and Jessie, Sonia and his mother were able to stop the bleeding. He tried to sit up. Groaning as his wound began to burn. "Take it easy Manic." Mighty forced the green Anthro back down. "When Sonic comes back he'll already have enough to be guiltily about. Your death would probably drive him to suicide." Manic nodded. "So all we have to do now is get big bro to take his medicine?" Greavenson looked over at Manic. "That is the basic idea. But it's a race against the clock. We have to change your brother back before he passes the virus to Ms. Amy."

"HE CAN DO THAT?" All the anthroes in the room yelled at him. Greavenson smiled darkly. "The Malach _IS_ a rabies virus. And rabies is transmitted from host to host through saliva contact." He looked at Echo. "You could very well be carrying the virus as well." Echo glared at the mad man. The bite wound Sonic had given him was tightly bandaged. Greavenson continued with his rant." Don't worry. I highly doubt that any of you have been infected. If you had, you would be experiencing flu-like symptoms." Manic groaned, bringing all attention to him. His eyes were close and he had a frown set on his face. Sonia had the same look on her on face. They could have stopped this; Sonic repeatedly told them that something was wrong. That something was inside of him. But they had dismissed it as part of his sickness.

It was their fault that Sonic was a monster.

Knuckles reclaimed the moment. "How do we get the antidote to Sonic?" "It must be administered into a muscle. Like a tranquillizing drat." "How would we get that close to give it to him?" Mighty wondered aloud.

The answer was so simple. Manic was surprised he didn't think of it earlier. He sat up fully on his 'bed'.

"Amy." Everyone looked at him confused. "Think about it. Obviously Sonic is still madly in love with her. He'd never hurt her. If we can get the needle to Amy…" "She could give him the shot without being killed in the process." Manic smiled; Sonic had always said Tails was smart. The kit turned to Greavenson. "Would it work?" "Possibly. As long as she knows where and how to give it to him. It should work." Everyone smiled. They had a plan to save their friend. Now the hard part.

Getting the needle to Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>~At Sonics' Hideout~<strong>

Amy frowned in frustration. She had been trying to help Sonic remember everything he had forgotten when he transformed. But it was like talking to a 2 year old. Sonic had always had a short attention span but now…

"Let's try one more time okay? You are a hedgehog. Those other Anthroes you chased away were our friends."

Sonic looked blankly at his mate. She had been talking nonsense since he got back from the hunt. Amy sighed and put her face into her hands. All he did was stare. Didn't even try to comprehend. Sonic gave a soft purr. He didn't want his mate upset. Amy looked up. He wanted to try. That much was obvious. (Even if the only reason was so that Amy wouldn't keep being upset) He just didn't understand. His brain functions were slowing down. He was thinking less with his big brain. And more with his instincts. Amy sighed as she ran a hand over Sonics' head. "You're getting dumber by the minute." Amy said sadly to her changed boyfriend. Sonic just stared back. "Did you forget how to talk already?" Again he said nothing. Amy growled in frustration. "I'm going to kill Greavenson and Eggman for doing this to you!" Sonic stood up. His fangs slightly bared.

"Who dares have you upset? Tell me where to find these people. I'll kill them for you." Amy sighed. He did know how to talk after all.

"It's nothing really." Sonic sat back down next to the bed. He was huge. Amy thought as she stared at him. He was bigger than the bed with him lying on the floor like that. She laid across the bed so she could see him better. His massive paws crossed as he stared at her puzzled. Both of his wolf-like ears laid back and relaxed. His wolf tail twitching and moving slightly. He was panting as she began to rub behind his right ear. My hand doesn't even take up a 3rd of his head. She thought as she moved her hand to the center of Sonics' head. Where a Mohawk of quills started at the top of his head and ran the length of his body to his tail. He was a huge, feral beast who kept trying to get her into bed. He wants me the same way he did when he was normal. She thought to herself. But I can't. He could squish me if we did. And I have to hold out till the others can make the cure. Sonic licked his mate's hand. Taking the delicate, fragile thing into his jaws. Amy gasped as she felt razor sharp teeth surrounded her hand. Out of fear she pulled her hand back and punched Sonics' muzzle. Causing the transformed hedgehog to cry out in pain. Amy held her hand to her chest as Sonic raised himself into a sitting position. His ears feel as he whimpered softly. He hadn't meant to scare her. He had wanted to show her that he could be trusted. That she could ,and should, feel safe with him. But his little stunt had caused the exact opposite effect. Amy had been looking at him loving-ly ,with a mix of something else that he couldn't quite place, but now she stared fearfully at him. Like he was some uncontrollable monster that had just tried to rip her hand off.

He wanted her to love him. Not fear him.

Amy looked at her hand and was surprised to find that there wasn't a thing on it. Some mutant- hedgehog spit yes, but no cuts. She looked over at Sonic. "I'd never hurt you." She stared at her changed lover. Sonic put his head down on his paws. Amy climbed off the bed. She headed towards the door.

Testing.

Seeing how far she could get. She screamed when she saw Sonic in the hall way in front of her. She looked from the side of the bed to where he had been, to where he was now. He had made no sound when he moved. He was in one place one second and half way across the room the next.

"You can't leave me. I won't let you."

Amy backed away from the beast that stalked towards her. Forcing her back onto the bed. "You can't keep me here Sonic." "Here is where you belong. With me." Tears filled Amy's eyes. Again she repeated.

"You can't keep me here. The others are going to come for me sooner or later."

"Let them come. I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away."

She tried a different approach. "What if I have to go to the bathroom? Or if I'm hungry?"

"I can walk you to the bathroom. And I can carry you to the kitchen."

"Sonic this isn't right. You can't keep me here forever. I have to go." She got off the bed and quickly regretted it. Sonic snarled, his dark forest green eyes turning red as he stalked towards her.

"You'll do as I say!" Amy flinched away from Sonics' growing rage. "You are my mate. No one else's. Your place is here with me! And if you leave - "

"What? You'll kill me?"

"No. I could never hurt you. Your friends on the other hand. Them I can hurt." She stared horrified at Sonic. "You wouldn't."

"I would. I'd do anything to keep you safe. To keep you by my side. And that includes saving you from yourself. I need you. And if I have to kill a few Anthroes to keep you than I will." She shook her head. "This isn't like you Sonic. You're not a monster. You wouldn't hurt your friends."

"Why do you keep saying that? I've told you, I have no friends. I don't need them. All I need is you. And if you leave I will track you down and kill whoever you're with. Then I'll carry you back here. Kicking and screaming if I have to. You Are Mine!" He concluded his rant with and snarl. As he towered over Amy, her bottom lip trembled as the tears began to flow. This softened Sonics' features…..a little. He whimpered as he sat down in front of the bed. Trying to make himself smaller and not as scary. But Amy continued to cry silently as she stared at her mutated boyfriend.

He had _YELLED_ at her. Sonic had _NEVER_ yelled at her before. Sure they got into arguments but what couple didn't? But he had never - could never get truly angry with her. But this isn't Sonic, a small voice told her. He wasn't in control of his own actions. She knew Sonic could never yell at her. And that once he was back to normal, he'd apologize for everything. She wiped some tears away.

Then why does it still hurt? She asked herself, she knew that this monster wasn't her boyfriend but she was still heartbroken never the less. Sonic whimpered again. Why was he still hurting her? He thought wildly. I want her to trust me, not fear me. Amy ignored Sonics' attempts at forgiveness and pulled her knees to her chest. Sonic sighed and gave up. He would make amends later. He thought as he walked towards the door and laid down in front of it curling up like a dog, his head resting on his oversized paws. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Fast Sleeper, Amy thought dryly; as she wiped the rest of her tears away. She watched Sonics' sides raise and fall for about an hour until she heard a knock at the window. She looked to see if Sonic would stir but when he didn't she got off the bed and opened the window. Mighty and Shadow were outside. "Get out of here. Sonic could kill you." Amy said in a harsh whisper, looking back to see if the beast would stir. "We know. And we have the cure." Amy's heart leap out of her chest; she would get her boyfriend back. "Get Sonic out of the house tomorrow around noon. We'll ambush him and give him the cure." She smiled down at Mighty. She heard a soft grunt behind her. She turned to see Sonic, moving restlessly.

He was starting to wake up.

"You have to get out of here. He's starting to wake up." Both Anthroes below gave a quick nod of understanding and ran off. Amy quickly closed the window and crawled back onto the bed. She sat Indian-style as Sonic lifted his head to look around. When he saw everything was how it should be, he put his head back down and fell asleep. Amy smiled to herself.

Her boyfriend was coming home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here chapter 4. My computer has been acting really slow lately and I haven't been able to do much of anything. In other news: for those who have been following my other story Inner Predator an update is on the horizon i should be done with the next chapter pretty soon. I'm also going to be starting a new Sonic story that will mostly center around Sonic's mother Aleena from Sonic Underground and my fan character SAmuel who will be starring as Sonic's father. So stay tuned. <strong>

**Oh, and i almost forgot. Review please; I survive on feedback.**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Beast Within 05**

Amy laughed happily as she watched her mutated boyfriend jump into a lake. She looked at her watch anxiously. It was almost noon. When Sonic had left to go hunt himself some breakfast, Mighty and Shadow had come back to the house. They had told her to get Sonic out to La Push Lake. They would meet her there to deliver the cure. At first Sonic had been stand offish, but after a few treats and loving looks from Amy. He was running around, playing with her. Amy laid down on her back. Sonic approached his mate and laid down next to her. Amy ran her hand over his furred head. There were fewer quills now. Amy sat up, and saw Shadow and Mighty in the distance. They held up their fingers, cautioning her to be quiet. So that Sonic wouldn't suspect anything, she just put her head back down; her attention back on Sonic.

This was going to work; it had to.

The first squad of attack stepped forward. Sonic' ears twitched as he caught the sound of the 1st squad's advance. He was immediately alert. But unknown to Sonic, this was the purpose of the 1st squad. (Composed of the 3 power houses: Echo, Mighty, and Knuckles) They were to draw Sonic away from Amy, so the 2nd squad (made of Jessie, Manic and Sonia) could get the cure to Amy and tell her how to use it. By the time Sonic noticed the Anthroes near his mate, Amy would be armed, and ready. As the protective mutant came to aid his mate squad 3 would move in. Both the 1st and 2nd squad plus Greavenson, Queen Aleena, Tails and Dr. Eggman would come together to distract Sonic, so Amy could move in for the kill.

And so far, the plan was going down without a hitch. Amy added a few upset, and anguish filled cries. Further fooling Sonic; making him believe that Amy was still on his side. Now Sonic was pinned down by the invisible force of his normal mother, plus by the weight of the 3 power houses and his twin brother.

"Now Amy!" Manic yelled as he tried to keep his changed brother still.

Sonic looked up in horror as his mate stood over him with what looked like a knife. He whimpered for mercy. "I can't do this". Amy looked up at the others. She knew what would happen if she didn't give Sonic the cure. He would slaughter everyone here (expect her) and run off (with her), then would die from the virus. But she also knew what would happen if she gave him the cure. He would be in pain as the cure forced him back into his normal body.

She knew would be causing him pain, and she couldn't do it.

Everyone saw her hesitant.

Manic spoke up. "Amy I know how hard this must be for you. Knowing that you'll be causing him pain. But you have to do it now or my brother's gonna die!" Despite himself, Manic's voice cracked on the 'die'. Amy nodded; of course he knew how she felt. Manic loved Sonic almost as much as she did. She raised her arm. Planning to strike Sonic in his beefed up neck. (the biggest muscle she could see.) Then she brought the needle down.

It had to be sprung loaded or it wouldn't work.

Tears fell from her eyes, as Sonic roared with pain. Then everyone went flying. The mutant bucked, putting everyone on their backside. He glared at Amy. Her eyes widened with fear, as he stalked towards her.

How could she! She had set everything up! It was her fault he was burning! He raised his paw to deliver the final blow. Because there was one instinct that beat his instinct to mate.

Self-Preservation.

Amy screamed as she looked up into the cruel face that was going to kill her.

But that final blow never came.

Sonics' arm shook as the force of two wills collide. Both fighting for control.

He couldn't kill her. He was in love with her. She was his girlfriend. [Note: he didn't say mate.] Then pain hit his chest, it was a burning kind of pain that seemed to rip him apart from the inside. Actually, it was putting him back together. It was the just like the pain of his 1st transformation almost a month ago. He roared as the pain crippled him. Everyone else stared in silent horror as a savage roar became a pained scream. As a huge bestial body shrunk, and fur became quills again. Then Sonic was back. He panted heavily as he stared up at the others. Amy stepped closer.

"Sonic? Is that really you?"

What a dumb question. Sonic thought to himself. Of course it was me. Sonic stood up. "Amy? Amy what's going on? Where are we?"

"SONIC!" Amy launched herself at her normal boyfriend. Kissing him, hugging him.

The beast was gone. It was him. After Amy let go, Manic and Sonia leaped at him. Now Sonic was being pasted from friend to friend. When he was finally able to breathe again, he looked utterly confused.

Why were they all so happy to see him? "What's going on?"

Everyone looked in silent horror.

"You- you don't remember?" Amy came closer to her confused lover. Sonic shook his head. "Should I? Last thing I remember is that we all went to station square. Then…" Sonic realized he couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't remember anything past that. Greavenson spoke up. "Amazing, it actually worked." He looked over Sonic once with his eyes. Amazed that the ancient remedy had cured the hedgehog. Manic turned on Greavenson. "You didn't know if it would work?" "I told all of you that. It isn't my fault that you over looked my statement."

Sonic growled. All eyes turned on him.

He was beginning to remember. He was starting to remember horrible things. Memories of blood, and screaming. And of cannibalism. He glared at Greavenson. "It's your fault. You did it to me. You- you turned me into some kind of monster. You made me a killer." Sonic looked around once at his friends. His eyes stopping on Manic. "You made me hurt my brother, and my... mother." Sonic looked at the queen. His eyes then darting to Amy. "You made me hurt her. You made me yell at her." His voice shook. "I wanted to kill her. And it's all because of YOU!"

Sonic glared at Greavenson. "I'm gonna kill you. I'm going to make you pay!"

Sonic lunged at Greavenson. Echo and Knuckles just barely stopping the enraged hedgehog. A hedgehog who was at normal strength and hadn't a prayer of getting passed the two guardians so he could get his revenge.

But that didn't mean he was above trying.

"I'm gonna wrung your mother fucking neck. I'm going to kill you!"

Everyone else stared silently at the clearly upset hedgehog. They didn't know what to do. They all knew that Greavenson desired everything Sonic wanted to do to him. But they couldn't let the hedgehog do it. Aleena had had enough.

"Sonic stop." Her voice cut through his anger like a butcher knife through butter. He stared at his mother. "He made me a monster. He made me kill so many people. He deserves to die."

"That maybe, but I know you don't want to do it."

"THE HELL I DO!"

"Sonic calm down. Your body can't handle everything that's happened. You're going to go into cardiac arrest if you don't stop."

"I don't give a rat's ass! I WANT him dead. I WANT to be the one to kill him. I WANT all the power back so I can. HE NEEDS TO DIE!"

"Sonic listen to her!" Manic, Sonia, and Amy said it at the same time.

Sonic glared at them.

"No! I Won't! I Can't! He needs to die. And I'll kill anyone who gets in my way!"

With a burst of unnatural strength Sonic was passed the two guardians. Mighty moved to stop his clearly insane adopted brother. Sonic body slammed him without taking his eyes off Greavenson. Shadow and Manic were next to try and stop the insane hedgehog.

With a savage snarl Sonic tore into Shadow's throat then re-opened Manic's chest wound. None of the females moved to stop the pissed off Sonic.

Greavenson smiled when Sonic came upon him.

"Your turn." Sonic toke a hold of Greavenson's throat.

Greavenson laughed evilly. "Go on. Kill me. Embrace the beast that I created. KILL ME!"

"SONIC STOP IT!"

All of his friends screamed at him. They were powerless against his rage.

Tears filled Sonics' eyes.

Greavenson had set out to make a great hero a monster. Someone as evil and heartless as himself.

In the end... He succeed.

With a final snarl Sonic bite into Greavenson throat. The mad man died laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well heres chapter 5 of the Beast Within, so leave a review and let me know what u think. And if u would please check out my newest story Lost Legends I'd really apprecaite it.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**The Beast Within 06**

Everyone stared at Sonic horrified. He had just killed a man. Sonic looked down at Greavenson's corpse. He looked at his hands, red with the mad man's blood. His hands shook as the blue runner processed what he had just done. His bottom lip trembled.

"Sonic?"

Amy took a nervous step closer to her frighting lover. "Are you okay?" Sonic shook his head. One fast head jerk. He wasn't okay. He just added another name to the body count. The blue runner looked around at the damage he had caused in his fury. His friends walking slowly to surround the Anthro. His brother was bleeding from the chest.

His friendly rival bleeding at the neck.

He had cracked his adopted older brother's armor.

Tears filled Sonics' eyes. He was murderer. Greavenson had turned the blue hero into a murderer. And despite his pride, Sonic broke down and cried. A sob escaping his throat, as he watched his friends move in on him. "I'm a monster. You should have let me die." Sonic looked from his friends down to his blood soaked hands, his tail slipping between his legs like the frightened animal he was. He was going to be put to death for the crimes he committed this past month.

"Sonic." Manic approached his brother, and tried to place his hand on his frightened older brothers' shoulder. Sonic cringed away from the contact. "Don't touch me." Sonic backed away from his brother's advance. "Sonic."

"I said don't touch me."

Sonic pushed his brother away. The younger of the two landing on his rear. Manic looked up at his brother. He shook his head. "It's not your fault. Dude, you were just upset." Sonic shook his head. He ran his hands through his hair. His breath coming in fast gasps as his horror film- like memories washed over him. Manic got off the ground. His wound nearly forgotten, as he tried to calm his brother. "Bro calm down. It's gonna be okay."

"No. No it isn't Manic. I just took a man's life. I-I've killed my own kind. I've taken pregnant women's lives. Husbands, and wives, and children are dead because of me." Sonic said it in a way that made it sound like he was crying. "I deserve to die just like Greavenson did."

"No! No that isn't true Sonic; you had no control over what Greavenson made you do. You are the kindest person I know. And you would never hurt anyone." Sonic stared at Amy, much like he had done when he had kidnapped her.

"What about what I just did huh? If I'm so good and wholesome then why did I just kill a man?" Amy flinched away from Sonics' hysterics. She didn't have an answer for her lover. "See? You don't have an answer."

"But I do." Sonic looked at his dark counterpart. "Shadow?" "Sonic stop kicking yourself for killing that asshole of a man. He had it coming to him. You had no control over anything that you've done this past month so stop bitching about. You are the most annoying thing on the face of the planet…. But- and if any of you ever repeat this I will cheerfully beat you to death. But Sonic you are also the most compassionate thing on the planet. Your sense of justice is annoying at times but it's what makes you an interesting rival."

Sonic blinked at Shadow. He had just said something NICE to him. Mighty spoke up. "He's right Sonic. You are annoying as hell; me and Jessie know that better than anyone. But your huge heart. And your self-righteousness is what made Greavenson want to turn you into that beast in the first place."

"It was?"

"Yeah. Greavenson wanted to bring you down so he turned you into the exact opposite creature that you usually are. Shadow is right. Stop freaking out about what you couldn't control. And as for you killing Greavenson. Dude you just did the whole world a favor. So just relax bud." Sonic looked at his circle of friends. It was obvious that they all believed in Sonic. And will be happy to over look his month as a beast. He smiled softly. "Thanks guys. I'm sorry for whatever I did." He looked at Amy. "I'm sorry Ames. For everything." Amy smiled at her lover. "There's no need to be sorry. I knew it wasn't the real you." Sonic smiled at his girlfriend. Then his hand flew to stomach. The runner's stomach making a monstrous sound. "Dude are you okay?" Sonic shrugged at Manic. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Sonic groaned as his stomach made another hideous sound. Sonic covered his mouth then took off towards a nearby tree. The confused Anthroes soon heard the hedgehog emptying his stomach of all blood, and raw meat. Sonic groaned loudly. "I'm gonna be sick for weeks!" the blue runner complained before throwing up some more. His friends shaking their heads sadly as they were forced to listen to Sonic pukeing. Sonic lumbered back out into the clearing. Moving deadly slow while he held his stomach.

There was blood around Sonics' lips.

"Let's get you back to the base bro, before you throw up any internal organs'." Manic moved to support his brother. Sonic groaned before pasting out in his brothers arms.

"Awe! Come on Bro! You weigh a bloody ton!"

Manic complained as the two guardians moved to take the hedgehog from the green Anthro. You would never get them to admit it, but Sonic did feel heavy. Probably left over muscle from his forced transformation. They carried Sonics' lifeless body back to the fighter base. Sonic groaning from time to time. And several forced stops whenever the hedgehog puked in his sleep. His friends taking turns giving CPR to the sick Anthro.

* * *

><p><strong>*6 months later*<strong>

Months go by quickly and fall comes and goes. We join up with our heroes at the freedom fighter base. Sonic is healthy as he should be; still taller, and thicker than the runner should be though. Despite his attempts he couldn't lose the weight (several pounds of intense muscle) he had gained when he was a beast. But the extra strength had come in handy a few times while his fighter cell was on a mission. And despite how useful his perfect six pack and 14' in. biceps were. He hated them all the same. Now that his build was more 'fighter' than 'runner' Sonic had slowed down. This was nonsense to Manic and Shadow. Sonic could still run circles around his twin. And though he would never admit it to Sonic, Shadow was and knew that he was slower than his hyper active counterpart.

That first month had been hell for Sonic and his friends. The blue Anthro spent half his day on the toilet or with his head in a trashcan. Several times his friends had to give the hedgehog CPR whenever his body tried to drown him in blood. Once to his friends' dismay, during one of Tails test to make sure the Malach was completely out of Sonics' system. Sonic had gone into cardiac arrest when he saw the full moon. But the next month he was completely clean, and Amy was happy to strut around with her taller, bulker boyfriend. At first the world was distrustful of Sonic, after he came back from a month of living like an animal. But as he began to shrink (he had out grown Manic, Shadow, and Jessie) and the fact that he went out of his way to live a more of a meat-free diet. He was able to win everyone back over. But then fall came around, and with his new thicker body. No one was able to keep Amy off of him. Not even Echo or Knuckles. But Sonic didn't mind it at all. Then everyone got a sweet little surprise.

Amy had gotten pregnant that fall.

The guys (expect Sonic) have tried to get Amy to abort the child. From fear that the baby may come out like it's still healing mutated father. But Amy won't have of it. She snarls and snaps (yes, her jaws) at anyone who dares brings up the produce. Further proving the little monster that was growing inside of her. Jessie, Sonia, and Queen Aleena (she visits from time to time) are happy for the happy couple. That and they can't wait for the wedding. That's right fan girls. Sonic the hedgehog is soon to be a married man.

"Sonic?" Where was he? Amy asked herself as she waited for her fiancé. She was already 4 months pregnant with their baby, and Sonic had left to get her some food to silence her cravings. Her hand flew to her stomach when she felt her little baby kick. She caressed her swollen belly happily. Excited that she was carrying Sonics' child. She growled slightly as her stomach growled. She knew that Shadow and the others were right about her mutant baby, but she couldn't bring herself to abort the child. "You're my little mutant baby." She smiled as she rubbed her belly. "Don't you mean' our'?" Sonic wrapped his arms around his pregnant lover. "Where have you been? We've been starving." Sonic chuckled as he kissed Amy. "Sorry. Manic and Mighty slowed me down. They want me to talk some sense into you. Try to get you to abort…" Sonic trailed off when he saw Amy narrow her eyes. She growled. "Chill babe. I don't want to get rid of the baby any more than you do." He nodded to the huge mountain of meat on the table. (Their friends were all too happy to get them their own place. Seeing that Amy was pregnant.) "Eat up. I remember the hunger. I'm surprised you didn't jump at it soon as I got in." Amy didn't answer her husband-to-be. Her mouth already busy. She couldn't get the meat done fast enough. Sonic shook his head. Smiling softly as he watched his fiancé eat. Amy looked up shyly. She licked her lips. "Sorry. I keep forgetting that you don't like to see me eat." "It's gotten easier. Besides, I'm probably gonna have to watch our kid eat like this for the rest of our lives." Amy smiled and kissed Sonic on the lips. "I went and saw Tails and Jessie today." "What they say?" "That I'm not completely cured." Sonic watched the blood drain from his lovers face. "Not in that sense babe. The rabies thing is out of me, I can't turn anyone. And I won't die." Sonic was surprised to see Amy still looking scared. "What's up babe?" "You're going to leave me again. This time with our baby. You could still be mad about what I did. You could kill me and the baby." Silent tears fell down Amy's face. "Hey! I highly doubt that and so does Tails and Jessie."

"Huh?"

"I asked them about that, and they said I probably won't. I'm still in love with you. I mean we're getting married in a couple of months. And you're pregnant. That has to count for something right?" Amy didn't answer. Sonic looked for something to make her feel better. "I love you. And I'll never hurt you or the baby." Amy smiled shyly. "What else happened?" Sonic turned his head. "Nothing Ames." Amy immediately became distrustful of her fiancé. "Your hiding something." "What are you talking about?" Amy moved closer to her lover. Sonic took a step back. "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong." "Why are you nervous then?" Sonic didn't answer her. Watching Amy as she moved closer to him. She was going to get the information one way or another. She placed her hand on Sonics' chest. Tracing the muscles there. "What happened?" Sonic smiled at his lover. She was going to try and seduce the information out of him. Even though she was hugely pregnant. Sonic still found her hot, and Amy was going to use that. Her hand slid slowly up from his chest to his neck. Sonic licked his lips. He had gotten better at resisting her, but he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Stubborn little thing aren't you?"

Amy smiled. Time to bring out the big guns. Amy kissed Sonics' chest. Then his neck. Then greedily down his jaw line. Sonic shuddered with pleasure. Amy smiled seductively; she found the right combination for this safe. She repeated what she had done. And Sonic cracked under his lust for his fiancé. He hungrily kissed Amy's neck. She laughed at Sonics' lust. "You're a dangerous little thing aren't you?" "You make it so easy." Sonic chuckled at the thought. Amy was just as dangerous as Rouge with her top off. With the right swing of her hips, she could have Sonic crippled on the floor. "You've gotten better though." Amy scratched underneath Sonics' chin.

"A little."

Sonic smiled as he watched Amy walked away to sit on the couch. "I won far and square. Now tell me. What are you trying to hide?" Sonic sighed. "Your too cute for your own good." "Stop stalling." Sonic smiled. "Tails thinks I'm going to transform in about a week. I'm going to be able to turn back I promise." Sonic spoke the second part quickly when he saw tears well up in Amy's eyes. He sat next to her. "Jessie and Tails are going to make more of the 'cure'. The first dose last me 6 months. They think that if they keep giving it to me. It'll stop my transformation." "You're going to have to rely on a damn drug?" "I hope not. But if I don't take the shot then I'm going to have to take care of the beast's needs first. If it's hungry, I have to turn to feed it. If it's lustful…." He eyed Amy's swollen stomach. Amy hugged her stomach protectively. Sonic chuckled. "I doubt it'll do anything serious to you or the baby. Tails says the beast should want to protect you and the baby. Seeing that my- his scent is all over you." Amy relaxed a bit. She kissed Sonics' cheek. Sonic smiled. "Still nervous?" "A little. More so about how the baby will come out than about the beast. If that thing is still inside of you. Then Shadow and the others are probably right about our baby." She sighed and placed her had on her stomach. "My baby, the mutant." Sonic smiled at Amy. "You know… we still haven't picked out any names yet." Amy smiled at her fiancé.

"What did you have in mind?" "Depends. What do you want the most? A boy or a girl?" "A boy. That looks exactly like you, without any interference from me." Sonic frowned. "What? You rather have a girl?" "It's not that. You don't want our child to look like you?" "Not really. You're just so...perfect. I don't want to mess our kid up." Sonic scoffed. "I'm anything but perfect Amy. Monstrous would be a more effective word for me." Amy rolled her eyes. Sonic continued. "If I have to choose. I want a son. That's a perfect spilt between me and you. You have no idea how perfect you really are." Amy smiled. "So boy names huh?" "Maybe some girl ones too. You never know." Amy smiled. "I want to name our son after you. Sonic jr., that or Stefan." "Stefan?" Amy shrugged. "I like how it sounds." Sonic smiled. "I like Stefan. The only thing I could think of was Samuel." "I like that. Okay...what about girl names?" "I have quite a few of those. Ashley, Amy." He smiled at his wife to be. Amy smiled back. Sonic continued with his list. "Kara. I have a whole bunch more." Amy smiled. "You sure you don't want a girl?" Sonic shrugged. The others would laugh at him if he ever told them that he always saw the doctor handing Amy a pink blanket, when he imagined their baby. "Do you have any names?" "Not really. If it is a girl we can use Kara. I like that one."

"Awe how sweet. The happy couple is picking names for their mutant brat."

Amy snarled at Shadow. The dark hedgehog took a few steps back. Sonic turned to face his friends. His twin brother and sister, Shadow, and Mighty were visiting Sonic and Amy. "What's up guys?" "Came to see if you were still you, and not some mutant mutt." Sonic rolled his eyes at his brother. "You talked to Tails." "Yeah and we're all worried about you two."

Sonia spoke up. "The guys are worried. Me and the others think that you and the baby will be able to control the beast in Sonic." Amy smiled. "Least someone has faith in me and Stefan." The boys looked at Amy's swollen stomach. A growl began to rise up in Sonics' chest. He suddenly found himself very protective of Amy. "It's started already huh?" Sonic snapped out of it. "What are you talking about?" Manic eyed his slightly older brother. "Your acting like an animal again. Your starting to forget things." "I am?" Sonic looked around at his friends. His eyes stopping on his fiancé. His pregnant lover looking away. "Is that true Ames?" "Yea. You leave late at night, and you come back….bigger. I-I thought I was just having a nightmare. But then you told me what Tails said." Sonic ran his hands through the mass of quills on his head. He couldn't remember anything. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I kinda hoped that it would go away." Sonic licked his lips. "I'm not going to hurt you or Stefan." "I know, and I really want to believe that but-." "You're afraid of the beast." Amy nodded. Sonic sighed and looked back at the others. "Is that the reason you walked all the way over here?" Sonia shook her head no. "This is." Sonia turned on the flat screen. (Sonics' other baby.) And a report about a recent murder was on. Sonic frowned. "Did I do that?" "No. Your fiancé did." Amy and Sonic looked up at Shadow. "I did that?" Shadow nodded and turned the TV up.

_'… Recent DNA test shows that the blood recovered from the scene does not belong to Sonic the hedgehog. So the beast shot on sight was not Sonic, but another Anthro with the same symptoms of The Malach virus. (Reporter holds hand up to ear piece) This just in, video footage from the street camera has now been released to the public. As you can see in the footage, there were two beasts on the scene last night. The one to the right has been identified as Sonic in his beast form. But the reddish beast to the left has yet to be identified. Officers believe that the blood sample belongs to that of the second beast, and more blood test have been ordered. If anyone has any information of the identity of the reddish beast please contact authorities these beast are extremely dangerous.'_

Shadow turned to Amy "Where were you last night?" "Here, at home asleep... I think." Mighty stepped around Shadow. "You think or you know?" "I-I don't know. Maybe. I don't remember leaving last night." "And neither did Sonic 7 months ago. Amy you have to try and remember. Where were you last night?" "I-" Amy tried to remember. She remembered going to sleep that night. Sonic had laid on his back and Amy had cuddled up next to him. Then she had gotten hungry in the middle of the night. She had woken Sonic up on her way to the kitchen. Sonic had followed to see what was wrong with his fiancé. One of the kitchen windows's had been opened, the moon had been shining through…. Then her stomach started to hurt as the baby started thrashing around inside of her. Sonic had come over to her to see what was wrong. He had gotten caught in the moon's light too.

Amy looked back up at Mighty. "I-I did do it. I remember Stefan kicking me awake last night. I was hungry and woke Sonic up on my way to the kitchen. The-the window was open and the moon lit up the kitchen. Then Stefan started spazzing out inside of me. It hurted so much. Then Sonic came in. That's all I remember." Shadow nodded to himself, and then turned to Sonic. "Do you remember?" "Yeah. It's fuzzy but I do remember." Shadow looked at Amy. "You have to abort the child." "No! Never, he's my baby!" Mighty looked at Amy. "You have to Amy, before they trace that blood back to you. One mutant hedgehog was bad enough. Two will unleash an Armageddon." Amy shook her head, staying true to that stubborn streak in all hedgehogs. "It's my baby, and I don't care what happens to these stupid humans. My baby deserves to live." "Humans aren't the only ones at stake here Amy. The beast eats Anthroes too. Don't you remember how close Sonic came to eating us?" Amy's bottom lip trembled at the memory. Sonic stood up in front of Mighty and pushed him away from his fiancé. "I think it's time for you to leave." "Sonic" He looked at his siblings. "Your upsetting my fiancé. I think you all need to go." Shadow stood firm. "You know were right about this Sonic." "Maybe. But you're not going to force Amy to do something she doesn't want to do. Now leave or do I have to escort you out of my house?" Shadow moved away from Sonic. "Just because you have a 6 pack now doesn't make you big and bad." "Your right." He gripped Shadow's shoulder, squeezing it hard. Shadow flinched underneath his counter parts hand. "Because I have 14 inch biceps, now that's what makes me big and bad." Sonic pushed Shadow. The dark hedgehog wiped himself off. "Fine, we'll go. We're come back when you two are sane again." They all left. Sonic looked back at Amy. "You didn't have to kick them out."

"Yes I did. Now what are we going to do about our mutant son?"


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Well here's chapter 7. I'll be uploading chapter 8 in a little while. There is a bit more cursing in this chapter, I think than the rest so just a head's up on that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beast within 07<strong>

"SONIC! AMY OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

Sonic yawned when he heard Jessie banging on the door, for the 5th time. He opened his eyes to find Amy cuddled up to his side. He stroked her cheek. Amy looked at her fiancé. "What's wrong?" "Not sure. Jessie's been at it for an hour now. Her and Mighty are taking turns."

"DAMNIT SONIC! OPEN UP!"

Amy sighed and climbed out of bed. Sonic got up himself. "That's weird." Sonic turned to face his lover. "What's up?" "My pajama shirt. It fit fine last night. Now my belly's hanging out." Sonic walked around to Amy's side of the bed. She was right. Her pink, silk shirt was now over her belly button. Where as last night it fit perfectly. At least as perfect with a huge belly underneath it. Amy tried to pull her shirt down but it stayed firmly in place. But Jessie didn't give the happy couple time to think about Amy's enlarged stomach. Her knocking became more pronounced as she grew impatient. "Hurry go get the door. Before she breaks it down." Sonic nodded then went off to open the door for his adopted older sister. He opened the door to two very pissed off Anthroes. Both Mighty and Jessie were waiting for him. "What's up?" "Where's Amy. We need to see her." Sonic led his foster siblings to the living room to where Amy was lounging on the couch. "Hey Jessie, Mighty. What's wrong?" "Amy we need to talk." Amy blinked up at Jessie. "What about?" Mighty stared at Amy's enlarged stomach. "You weren't that big yesterday. What happened?" Amy rubbed her belly. "I-I don't know. I kinda woke up like this." Jessie frowned. "So you don't know that you and Sonic raided all the farm houses to the south of here." Amy looked over at Sonic. "No we didn't." Jessie tapped her foot impatiently. Maybe Sonics' impatience is a learned habit. Amy thought absently. "We set up patrols last night to watch you two. Just in case you know? And we saw you two run out of here like two bats straight out of hell." Mighty looked between the two hedgehogs.; looking for any sign of guilt.

All he saw was confusion.

Both him and Jessie frowned. "You got to be kidding me. Neither of you remember?" Both of them shook their heads. "We were here all night sis." Jessie sighed. She looked at Amy. "Has anything been ...off?" "How should I know? I never been pregnant before and I don't think anyone else has ever carried a mutant before." Jessie moved to crouch in front of Amy's huge belly. Her metallic claws resting lightly on Amy's belly. She tapped it softly; getting a fine 'thump' /'thump' back. Jessie face brightening with surprise as Stefan kicked back the same rhythm. Jessie tried it out a few more times, playing a game of 'Simon' with the mutant hedgehog in Amy's womb. Amy smiled softly as she felt her baby keep up perfectly with Jessie. "Little guy's smart. Must get that from you Amy." Jessie smiled up at Amy despite herself. Sonic snorted in response. "Very funny."

Mighty shook his head. "This is madness. The brat's not even 'done' yet and he's already got everyone wrapped around his little finger." Sonic smiled. "Another thing he gets from Amy. I'm not sure if this kid is mine." Amy chuckled. "Oh he's yours alright. I swear if I have to look at another chili dog I may get that abortion." (Besides meat, Amy also craved pickles, peanut butter, ice cream, and jalapeño chili dogs. Sonics' favorite.) Sonic laughed. "Kid's got good taste. That's all." Sonic rested his hand on Amy's stomach. "He also has his dad's skill. He loves it when I play the guitar. Starts doing back flips in her stomach." Amy glared at Sonic. "That's why it's locked in the basement." Jessie laughed. "You two are gonna make some hell of a parents."

Mighty reclaimed the moment. He was determined to remain the only sane person in the room. "They can be parents after Sonics' cured and there is no more Malach in his veins. And after that baby is aborted and spends the rest of it's life in a test tube somewhere. And then you two can fuck each other till you faint. And spend the rest of your days populating the base with little Sonics' and Amy's."

Jessie chuckled. Amy glared at Mighty. "I'm not getting an abortion. Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I'm too far along. I can't get an abortion without there being any complications in the produce." Mighty frowned. Well that's a bust, he thought bitterly. Amy smiled proudly. Her son will see the light of day after all. "What is it? Why do you want to give birth to a little mutant brat anyway?" "It's my baby. Mutant or not." Mighty shook his head, defeated.

"Females! You're all insane!"

Amy smiled up proudly at Mighty. She groaned slightly as Stefan shifted inside of her. She rubbed her belly. "Poor little guy. He's getting so big, doesn't have enough room in there." Mighty lifted an eye ridge. "Speaking of big. What happened to you? No offense but your huge." Amy rubbed her belly again. "I'm not sure. I woke up like this."

"It's growing."

Amy looked up startled. Jessy had stood up again now she was staring at Amy's belly. "What?" "The baby; it's growing; remember how every time Sonic ate he grew bigger. I think the same thing's happening to you. I've been researching the Malach virus. Your situation is rare; it hasn't happened in centuries. You said that Sonic kept trying to rape you when he held you hostage right?"

"I wouldn't call it rape; but yeah I guess."

"It's a side effect of the virus. It forces its host to seek a mate – in most cases a bunch of mates- to impregnate before the host dies off. If the host is female, she mates with as many men as possible before giving birth and/or dying."

"I'm going to die!?"

"Not you Amy. The host -or in this case Sonic- if we hadn't gotten to him in time. I think he would have mounted you until he was certain you were pregnant. Anyway, once impregnated the mother is compelled to protect the fetus even if the woman was just kidnapped off the street and was raped. In most cases the mother goes insane and starts killing the people who try to take the fetus before it has fully matured. The sick thing is that all the victims are eaten to give the fetus nourishment. In a lot of ways the mother is more dangerous than the infected father, because their never really infected and can't pass on the virus more people feel sorry for them and try to help. The more people that help, the more victims there are to feed the fetus. Once the fetus is born and is old enough to survive on its own it leaves the mother and starts the cycle all over again. Expect this time the fetus will not die off like its parent."

"What happens to the mother?"

"Back then they killed the mother because her body was contaminated and any future children would come out infected. In some cases the male children would come back to impregnate their mother to keep the cycle unbroken. This virus is straight out of a horror flick. It's like it wants to infect the whole planet. The mothers become sex slaves and incubators for future specimens. And the cycle keeps repeating itself until it forces uninfected people to massacre all the infected people."

"What? You guys are going to kill me because I'm pregnant?"

"Of course not! Sonic would never let us do that." Amy stared horrified at Mighty. The armadillo cracked a smile. "I'm joking. We wouldn't kill you. That baby on the other hand, that we might kill." Amy groaned again as she shifted on the couch. Sonic leaned closer to his fiancé. "Amy are you okay?" She flashed him a smile. "I'm fine. He's just stretching, no big deal."

"If you say so babe; I'm gonna make some breakfast okay? Just sit tight." Sonic pushed off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Jessie sat down in Sonics' now vacant seat. "You're not fine are you? You're just saying that so he doesn't worry." Amy glared up into Jessie's ice-blue eyes. "Leave me and my family alone. You have no right being here."

"Amy?"

"Get out before you get hurt. I am fine. And so is Sonic."

"Amy this isn't you. It's that thing talking through you. Don't let it control you."

Amy cracked a smile that revealed her growing canines. The look in her eyes was so evil and disturbed it made both Jessie and Mighty freeze. "Oh my god Jessie; she's possessed." Amy smiled at Mighty. "What are you talking about Mighty? I told you I'm fine."

Jessie gripped Amy's arm, careful of her metal claws. "No Amy you are not fine. You're being controlled by the thing that's growing inside of you. You need help." Amy faced Jessie fully. Her pupils were dilated and looked like cat eyes. "My mother and I don't need any help Jessica. So get your shit and leave us alone." Jessie was off the couch instantly. Amy's voice had gotten deeper as she got to the end of her sentence.

Jessie stared at Amy's belly horrified as it bubbled, making the fetus' movement obvious. Mighty pulled on Jessie's arm. "Did your research say anything about_ THAT_? Amy's possessed by that thing and Sonic doesn't know this is happening to her. If he did she would be in the fucking hospital right now strapped to a goddamn bed. We have to tell him he's helping his fiancé turn into a monster."

"Father won't believe you."

Both Anthroes stared back at the possessed hedgehog. A hedgehog who was grinning like it was completely normal for an evil, infected baby to be talking from the womb. Jessie took a nervous step back. "Why won't Sonic believe us? We can show him the evidence right here and now." "While I grow inside of mommy. She controls daddy and he protects us. He feeds us. He helps us grow stronger."

Mighty crouched down in front of Amy so he was level with her and her mutant spawn. "Listen to me, you are a damn _baby. _You should not be cursing and talking to us from out of_ there_." He poked Amy's swollen belly. "Now how about you be a good little demon and let us get you out of there and into a nice, safe, comfortable test tube." Amy looked at Mighty completely innocent. "But mommy and daddy already love me. They want be to become big and strong like you Mr. Mighty. You wouldn't take me away from my parents before I even get to see them would you?"

"Very cute. I might have been moved if you weren't talking to me through your mother, you little demon child."

Amy's smile became evil again as a frenzied look came into her eyes. She shrugged. "I had to give it a shot didn't I? I think it's time for you two to leave." Amy wrapped one arm around her stomach and held up her other arm as if to protect her face. Her loud girl scream brought Sonic out of the kitchen in the form of a blue blur.

"Amy what's wrong?"

Amy looked up into her lover's face with tears streaking down her face. "Sonic, Mighty's trying to get me to have an abortion by force. Please don't let him touch our baby."

"WHAT!?"

The look Sonic turned on his adopted siblings sent shivers down their spines. "Out! Both of you get out." He pushed Mighty towards the door, though the powerhouse barely stumbled. "Mighty I told you and the others about this already. You're not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to do." Jessie pulled on Sonics' arm. "Sonic he didn't do anything. It's her. Sonic something's wrong with Amy. She's being controlled by the fetus." Sonic looked at his sister then looked at Amy confused. He knew Jessie better than anyone; she wouldn't lie like that just to get Amy to have an abortion. "But she's acted normally this whole time. I would have noticed something if she was possessed. Jessie are you sure you're not paranoid?"

"I'm positive. Sonic, Amy needs help. She needs to get that thing out of her."

"See? Sonic that's all they care about. Their trying to take our baby away before he evens gets a chance at life. It isn't fair to him. Sonic please, don't let them take our baby." Sonic was torn for about 5 minutes. Seeing the love of his life in tears, hugging her stomach made Sonics' decision an easy one. He turned to his siblings. "Amy doesn't want to have an abortion and you can't force that on her. We'll deal with any other problems after our son is born. But for now, can both of you leave? We can talk more later after Amy's calmed down."

Mighty grumbled a few inappropriate things about mutant spawns and walked out the house. Jessie left slower; taking time to look over Sonics' shoulder as he walked her to the front door. Evil Amy was back as she waved goodbye as Jessie left. A sick, twisted smile on her face the whole time. Amy was possessed by an evil baby and Sonic was oblivious to it all. Jessie now knew why the mothers we're killed back when the Malach virus was an epidemic.

When they were pregnant, the mothers became insane prostitutes who manipulated their husbands.


	9. Chapter 8

**Beast within 08**

No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try. You will never be able to get rid of me; into hell I will send your lost soul, I will drag you into darkness. – Stefan the hedgehog (Malach baby)

* * *

><p>~2 weeks later~<p>

After their freakish encounter with Amy, Jessie and Mighty quickly made their way to Tails' house to update the others on the 'Malach situation'. "Tails isn't worse than what we thought. She's **already **possessed by that damn thing. We have to get it out of her." Sonia stood up from her spot next to Manic. "How exactly are we going to do that? She doesn't want an abortion and Sonic won't let us near her if we're going to try and force her to get one." Jessie turned to face the cherry colored hedgehog with something close to panic in her eyes. "We don't have a choice. You weren't there. Amy has no control what so ever over her body. I think that **_thing _**has been controlling her since it was conceived. That's why we haven't seen them out and about in so long. It knows we want to get rid of it so it's keeping them inside; away from us." Manic sighed as he ran his hand through his wild quills. "Let's say this is true. How are WE going to get the baby out of Amy if Sonic won't let us anywhere near her? I mean we could drag her out kicking and screaming but wouldn't that just cause Sonic to go into an overprotective frenzy?" Tails frowned. "Manic's right; we can't really do anything unless Amy approves. And if the fetus is controlling her, it'll just make a big deal once we show up to try and drag her away."

"Why don't we just show Sonic that his wife is possessed?"

Everyone turned to stare at Shadow. "You two said that the fetus is manipulating Sonic through Amy right?" Both the timber wolf and armadillo nodded; both wondering where Shadow was going with this. "So why don't we just go over there and make him see sense. Once Sonic sees that there's something wrong with Amy he'll be happy to help us get the thing out of her." "But Sonics' stronger now." Shadow snorted. "So? Between Knuckles, Mighty, Echo, and myself we should be able to restrain him long enough to get a rise out of Amy.

Everyone blinked at the black and red hedgehog; his idea was so simple and straight to the point everyone wondered why they hadn't done something similar before. Tails glanced around his study and saw that all the Anthroes were fine with the plan. "Okay, first we'll stop by Echo's place to grab him. Then we'll go to Sonic and make him see sense. It shouldn't be that hard." _I hope_, he added silently. After they had gathered Echo from his home they made their way to Sonics' house.

* * *

><p>~At Sonics' house~<p>

"Hey Amy someone's at the door. Can you get it for me?"

Amy's cat-like eyes flicked up from the mound of meat she had been devouring. She looked somewhat irritably up at the stairs were her fiancé was taking a shower. She snarled under her breath as she waddled over to the door. Her eyes narrowed to slits once she saw who was at the door. "What do you want?" Sonia frowned at the pregnant hedgehog. "What a lovely way to welcome guest Amy. Aren't you going to let us in?" "I would if I wanted you here. Now get lost." She tried to slam the door in their faces but Echo easily caught the door. Amy hissed as she backed away from the door.

"Amy who was it?"

Before the pregnant hedgehog could open her mouth Manic interrupted her. "Just us bro. Just stopped by to see how you an Amy were doing. Can't have you causing my brother to snap so he can kill us." He directed the last part to the possessed hedgehog. "Don't temp me." Was his snarled response. Amy's frowned deepened as her ear flicked backwards as she caught the sound of her fiancé turning off the shower. Manic raised his eyebrow, challenging the hedgehog to act out. Amy snarled again as she quickly turned and went back to the living room. She found satisfaction in the disgusted looks the other Anthroes threw her as she continued with her lunch. "Hey guys, what's up?" Jessie immediately stood up as Sonic entered the room. "Sonic we have to tell you something really important and you have to listen." Sonic shrugged and collapsed on the couch. "Fire away sis." Jessie glanced at the pregnant hedgehog, who had finished her meal and was now leaning against her fiancé. She glared once she realized she was being watched.

"Okay I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. Amy is possessed by that thing you call a baby that's growing inside her stomach." Sonic sighed and shook his head. "Not this again Jessie. Like I said before. If Amy were possessed I would know it, or she would tell me something was wrong." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Just like how you let us know something was wrong with you?" "That's different I didn't remember anything that happened before." "And who says that Amy remembers? If she's possessed then she wouldn't be conscious of what she was doing. Besides, you know that both of you have been leaving late at night to eat people; and neither of you remember afterwards." Sonic frowned once this piece of information was thrown in his face. He glanced at Amy. She snorted once she saw him look at her. "You don't actually believe this do you? It's just a stupid plot to get me to give up the baby. They're just worried about how our baby will turn out. It's silly really; who else should raise Stefan to use his abilities for good than Sonic the hedgehog himself." Sonic couldn't help but smile at the subtle praise.

Mighty sighed. "Okay that's it. Amy has you wrapped around her little finger so we're going to show you the truth. You need to see what that twisted demon child is doing to your fiancé." Once Mighty stood up the 2 guardians did as well. Amy eyed them wearily. "What are you talking about? I'm fine." Jessie and Sonia both stood up and moved to hover near Amy. Jessie motioned to Sonic. "Hold him down until we're done." Sonic immediately went on the defensive. "Wait – What are you doing?"

Echo grabbed Sonics' arm forcefully. "This is for your own good Sonic." Sonic was about to protest but was stopped when Amy let out a terrible snarl. "What are you doing to my fiancé?" Sonia waved her brothers protest away as she struggled to hold onto the squirming pink hedgehog. "Stay still will you. We're trying to help you Amy." Amy snarled and turned her cat-like eyes on Sonia.

"You're trying to kill me." She hissed. "What kind of heartless person trys to murder their own nephew?"

Sonic froze once he heard the deep demonic voice come out of his fiancé. "A-Amy?" The possessed hedgehog looked over to her blue-peach morph lover. Sonic gasped once he saw the cat-like eyes looking back at him and not the soft turquoise ones he had come to love. "W-What's going on? What's wrong with her?" Manic looked sadly up at his slightly older brother. "Dude this is what we've been trying to show you. Amy-" He motioned to the still struggling hedgehog. "Amy's possessed by the baby. Its what's been causing your case of the Malach virus to flare up. She-He- **_IT's_** been causing you to kill people lately. So it can feed and survive." "I-I would have noticed. I **_should_** have noticed her acting strangely." Tails smiled sadly at his adoptive elder brother. "Sonic I think you're right. We should have noticed her acting weird if it had just started. I don't think that's been Amy for awhile now. I think her version of the Malach virus has been in her system ever since she was kidnapped by you. It just took awhile for it to germinate and become **_THAT_**." Again Sonics' attention was drawn to the struggling hedgehog who was now trying to bite through Jessie metal arm guard.

"What have I done? I mean killing all those people were bad enough. And now I found out its my fault that the love of my life is possessed by my child."

Manic put his hand on his brother's shoulder comfortably. "None of that is your fault Sonic. It's all Greavenson's fault. Stop beating yourself up about it." Amy laughed evilly. "It's funny isn't it father? Even though the bastard's dead he's still tormenting you and making your life a living hell. I almost feel sorry for you." Sonic glared at Amy.

"Shut Up! You don't even care that you're using your mother do you? I should have listened to my siblings, you need to die and you need to get out of my wife."

Amy smiled cruelly. "Yes if only you _had _listened to your friends. Too late now; I'm too big to be forcefully removed from mother without the risk of damaging **HER. **You can't remove me." Amy chuckled and started to hum in a somewhat crazy manner. _"Hello, hello, it's only me. Infecting everything you love. Hello, hello remember me? I'm everything you can't control. Do what you what you want, your world's closing in on you now."_ [note: this is from 'What you want' by Evanescence]

Sonic glowered at his possessed lover. "It doesn't matter; we'll perform an abortion anyway. So Amy and I can't have kids of our own afterwards. It's fine we can always adopt." Amy- no Stefan - it was clear that Amy Rose was no longer in control of her body and would likely not be regaining control anytime soon. Stefan smirked. "It's fine, I know for a fact that Mother will die during the produce if you try to remove me now. But go ahead, I'm just a baby after all. Who am I to stop all you big, strong adults? Try your luck. Let's see what happens shall we?"

**AN: The song What You Want is by Evanescence and i do not own anything, i thought that quote went rather well with the story. ****Read, review, and let me know what you think. **


End file.
